Realising the Truth
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: Dont be ridiculous Harry,'pouted Ginny,'you wouldnt break up with me.Guys queue up to date me'.She gave a self-centred smile.Harry raised an eyebrow at this replying,'Then you’ll have no trouble finding someone else to put up with you'.HHr HarryHermione


(Disclaimer: If I owned it would Harry and Ginny be together? Don't be silly. This is my gift to all fellow HHr shippers; others may call us delusional, but just tell them to remember that this is fanfiction. Many of us knew Harry and Ginny would end up together, but still wrote HHr because they make such a perfect couple. Canon? I'll stick with my imagination thanks.) 

Hermione Granger was beautiful. Her long brown hair fell gracefully around her face. Her eyes shone with love, beauty and intelligence. Her shapely body moved elegantly, and she always appeared happy, her lips always curved into a smile. No one saw how sad she was.

Hermione sighed as she looked across the common room over the top of her book at Harry and Ginny. It wasn't fair. She had been in love with Harry ever since their first year, but, foolish girl that she was, she had given Ginny any help she could to help her get Harry. All the words Ginny had said, everything she had done to snare him, had all come directly from Hermione. She had helped Ginny because she knew Harry would never think of her as more than his intelligent best friend, there for any questions he needed answering, and because Ginny had been Hermione's best friend. Since Ginny had got Harry though, Hermione had seen the real her, most definitely not the sweet and innocent popular girl most people believed her to be. A single tear rolled own Hermione's cheek, which she brushed away hurriedly. If Harry couldn't be hers, she would do everything she could to protect him and make him happy.

The next few weeks were the same as all the torturous years before, she hid her love for Harry away and told no one of it, acting like nothing was wrong. She told no one, but Ginny knew. Oh she knew alright. Whenever she caught Hermione looking wistfully at Harry she glared at Hermione, eyes possessed by hatred, before turning to Harry, pouting and simpering and winding her fingers between his, making him smile. However that morning at breakfast, Hermione realised something. Harry _wasn't_ happy. He smiled and laughed at Ginny, putting his strong arms round her shoulders and kissing her gently, but Hermione could see incredible sadness hidden in the deep green eyes she spent hours gazing into. She puzzled over it endlessly, but couldn't understand why. He had defeated the Dark Lord the previous summer, and had saved the entire wizarding world. She had been there. She had seen his eyes blaze with love, so much ferocious, unrequited love, that it had sent a thrill through her body, partially from awe at the force of that love. She had seen him straighten up from where he had bent over, but had not collapsed, from Voldemort's cruciatus curse, lifted his hand steadily so his palm faced Lord Voldemort, and quietly, but unflinchingly spoken the words that had ended it all.  
"Tom Riddle, I forgive you." After seeing that love, and then seeing Ginny run to his arms, fiery hair flowing, Hermione's heart had been shattered into a million tiny pieces. But she still loved him with every single piece. She had drawn away from everyone she loved and hidden away from the world, until she realised that, even though he didn't know it, Harry needed her. He may only need her as a friend who understood everything he had been through, and had been through most of it with him, but he needed her nonetheless. Hermione pulled herself together, but her heart remained shattered, though she let no one see it. Slowly, painstakingly, and unrelentingly, she dragged and coaxed Harry out of the exhausted depression he had fallen into. So now, now that he was free to live his life without the prophecy and Lord Voldemort hanging over his head, now that he had Ginny, the girl he loved, and all his loving friends supporting him, why was he so unhappy? Hermione knew that she was the only person who saw this, as he had hidden it so well. She looked down at her breakfast sadly.

Hermione went to the library and found an empty corner, sat down on the floor and hid herself behind a large, dusty volume. Tears crept down her face, and she let them. No one would see her in her corner. That day she spent in her sanctuary, tomorrow she would have to go and watch the quidditch cup final, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, as usual. She would have to sit in the stands and cheer, whilst watching the way Ginny flashed huge (fake, though no one but Hermione could see this) grins at Harry. At least she could watch Harry soar high above the stands, perfectly in control, carefree as he guided his broom effortlessly around the pitch. Later that evening she gave a last sigh, gathered up the books she had hidden herself behind and made her way back to Gryffindor tower. She made an effort to be cheerful, for Harry's sake, and then slipped off to bed as early as she could unnoticed.

The day of the quidditch match she patiently sat through it all, and no one saw the pain it caused her. Gryffindor won, and just after Harry caught the snitch he flew past Hermione, close enough to skim her hair, catching her eye and grinning mischievously. Hermione grinned happily back at the exhilaration on Harry's face, which banished the sadness from his eyes. She glanced away and saw the look of pure loathing Ginny gave her, and she glared back. When she saw the team land, Ginny running to kiss Harry, she thought that each little piece of her heart was shattering into smaller pieces still, were that possible. Hermione thought irritably how loud it was going to be in the Common Room that evening, as there would undoubtedly be a party. She withdrew to her cosy armchair next to the Tower Window, with her book.

After five minutes her book lay open and forgotten on top of her curled up knees, as she watched Harry smiling and laughing with the other Gryffindors, Ginny stretched across his lap. Ginny caught Hermione staring at Harry again and gave her a look that held pointed daggers. Hermione winced and turned to look out the window. It was dark, but the bright moon serenely silhouetted the grounds. Hermione smiled sorrowfully at the ironic beauty of it all. A few minutes later she had slipped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Hermione awoke sharply as a small hand grabbed her arm, nails digging in painfully, and yanked her to her feet. Hermione briefly took in that it was now the middle of the night, judging by the sky, and the Common Room was finally empty.

"Right," Ginny hissed, "Listen up. Harry is _mine_. Stop staring at him. Oh I know you love him. I've seen you, watching him over the top of your silly little books. You're pathetic. I want you to leave him alone." she spat, eyes flashing with spiteful malice. Hermione was shocked, but she was not about to let this two-faced little girl take the little of Harry she still had away from her.

"No. You listen." Hermione said, drawing herself up to her full height, a considerably more daunting effect than when Ginny did so. "Harry is my best friend. I will _not_ stop talking to him just to please _you_, am I understood?" she continued menacingly, pausing for emphasis in between the last three words. Without consciously realising what she had done she realised that her wand was in her hand, which was shaking with anger and pent up frustration. For a second Ginny quailed, especially when Hermione's wand appeared in her hand, seemingly out of nowhere, then the fire burning from the black coals in her eyes returned as jealousy and spite overcame sensibility.

"Fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway, Harry will never be yours. You know what? I've changed my mind. I think I prefer it this way. Stare at him all you like, it'll just remind you of what you'll never have. I want you to see him smile at me, I want to feel you hurting every time I kiss him, right in front of you." With this, Ginny turned on her heel and stormed furiously out of the common room and up the stairs to her dormitory, turning left, whilst Hermione turned right, to her own dormitory. In their fury neither girl noticed the invisible figure that stayed crouched silently on the cold stone steps throughout the entirety of the argument, watching and listening intently.

The following day, Hermione and Ginny pointedly refused to acknowledge each other, though Ginny still simpered and pouted at Harry. At lunch Harry hurriedly ate his meal, then waited impatiently for them to finish. As soon as they were done he grabbed their arms and strode off to the room of requirement where they could talk in peace, dragging them along behind him. Hermione thought distractedly that her heart couldn't be physically broken as she felt her heart rate speed up rapidly when he touched her arm. Both girls assumed Harry was merely going to ask them why they weren't talking, but this didn't stop Ginny giving Hermione a look that made her extremely glad that looks didn't kill. Ginny's glare faltered under the returning look Hermione gave her. When they followed Harry into the empty room he shut the door and turned to face them.

"You," he said bluntly to Ginny, "have some serious explaining to do." Ginny gaped as Harry carried on, "I heard and saw everything last night. I was crouched on the stairs; I couldn't sleep and heard you arguing when I came down to the Common Room." Ginny stood speechless, Hermione too, she couldn't believe this was happening. Was it possible? Was this the end of Harry and Ginny? She held her breath.

"Ginny…" Harry continued, "What I saw last night confirmed what I think I've known for a long time…I don't love you. And the way you spoke to Hermione…was despicable."  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry," pouted Ginny, "you wouldn't consider breaking up with me. Guys are queuing up to date me." She gave a self-centred little smile. Harry raised an eyebrow at this statement and replied,

"Then you'll have no trouble finding someone else to put up with you." Ginny's face darkened,  
"Don't be stupid. It's just Hermione. As if that bitch matters anyway." This time it was Harry's face that darkened, eyes growing stormy.

"Enough. I don't want to hear you speak of Hermione like that ever again. We're over, Ginny." Ginny's face screwed up in anger. She stepped further from Hermione so that she was closer to Harry, and lifted a hand as if to slap him, but the next second Hermione furiously threw her hand out towards her, and with a surge of power Ginny was sent flying across the room to hit the wall. Eyes burning, Hermione lowered her hand. Ginny glared at her but didn't dare say anything, storming from the room. Harry turned to face her, wonder and gratitude in his eyes.

"So, wandless and wordless huh?" He smiled teasingly. Hermione returned the smile,

"Well I couldn't let you be the only one who could do it, can't have you getting big-headed now can we?" Harry grinned.

"Thanks for that," he said softly, indicating the door through which Ginny had just left. "I'm sorry for dragging you into it, but I had to ask you something too." Hermione glanced tiredly up at Harry, wondering whether he was about to ask her if she thought he had done the right thing. Was she going to have to console him and watch him fall in love with another girl all over again?

"Was it true?" he stated simply.

"Was what true?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"What Ginny shouted at you last night?"

"Which bit?" responded Hermione bitterly, "she shouted quite a lot of things at me last night…"

"Well…she said…" Harry paused, then finished off his sentence hurriedly,

"She said she knew you loved me." Hermione's cheeks quickly filled with an attractive pink blush.

"Um…well…yes," she whispered, "But I-". She didn't get any further than this because no sooner were the words out of her mouth than she felt Harry's smooth, warm lips on her own. They stood there, gently touching at the lips for a brief second, seemingly frozen in time, before they both reached for the other, Hermione winding her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his dark, untameable hair like she had imagined so many times in her dreams, and Harry reaching simultaneously for her hips and pulling her towards him so their bodies collided. They finally broke apart, breathing hard, and clung to each other blindly.

"I love you Hermione, so much that it hurts." Harry whispered, keeping his arms wrapped possessively around her.

"I love you too Harry." Hermione whispered back, keeping her own arms wound tightly round his muscled stomach.

They stayed there for a few moments, hearts beating in time, Hermione could feel Harry's from where her hand and head lay resting against his chest. Harry took Hermione's hand in his own and they walked contentedly from the room.

Walking hand in hand down the shortcut to Gryffindor Tower, Harry said quietly, 

"I've always loved you… Since first year…" Shocked, Hermione replied,

"But I always thought that you only saw me as your friend, then you dated Ginny…" Harry fell silent for a moment, then said,

"Whenever I was with her I always imagined I was with you, but it wasn't enough. I would've gone crazy without you." Hermione looked into those beautiful dark green eyes, and felt a thrill as they actually looked back at hers. She gave him an encouraging smile. She knew him well enough to know that he was trying to say something, and she waited patiently, losing herself in those eyes.

"Do you remember the day when I…killed Voldemort?" Hermione nodded, how could she forget? "Well…" he continued haltingly, "…You know the 'power the Dark Lord knows not', that Dumbledore said was love? He was right, you know. When Voldemort threw the cruciatus curse at me…I saw your face, and that's what helped me throw it off. After, the one thing that gave me the strength to finish it all …was the thought of what would happen to you if I failed." Hermione gasped. The passionate, unrestrained love she had seen burning in his eyes had been for her. She kissed him softly, yet they both felt the love of the other spread through their bodies like heat, and they felt the kiss all the way to their fingertips, which tingled as if with electricity. Hermione put an arm around Harry's waist, ecstatically happy, and Harry put an arm protectively around her shoulders. They walked to the end of the corridor and turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled at the perfect couple, and after they gave the password, the portrait door swung open, the pair walking happily into the Common Room. The Gryffindors took one look at their intertwined fingers and burst into cheers.

"About time!" Shouted Ron, grinning. At that moment Ginny entered the Common Room, slamming the protesting portrait shut behind her, before stomping up to her dormitory, ignoring everyone. There was muffled laughter around the room.

"Our Ginny's become quite the little bitch hasn't she?" stated Fred bluntly, with an amused expression. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione grinned – turns out she wasn't the only one to see through Ginny after all.

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know ) _

_Constructive criticism s'il vous plait, flames will be used to toast marshmallows. :) _


End file.
